Computer-based object detection systems and methods are used in many different applications requiring high accuracy achieved in near real-time. Examples of such applications include active vehicular safety systems, smart surveillance systems, and robotics.
In the area of vehicular safety, for example, accurate high-speed identification of pedestrians or objects in the path of travel enables an automated safety system to take necessary measures to avoid collision or enables the automated system to alert the driver allowing the driver to take necessary precautions to avoid collision.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale and reference numerals may be repeated in different figures to indicate same, corresponding or analogous elements.